hana meets the tmnt
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when a young girl sees the turtles in an alley she is naturally surprised but when she is in pain as she is pregnant what will the turtles do? leave her alone or help her?


**Hana meets the tmnt and loses her baby**

one day Hana who was 3months pregnant had been kicked out of her house because she wouldnt get rid of the baby so she was sitting in an alley that night when she saw some people enter the alley but when they stood under a light she saw they were four turtles and a rat so she gasped but it was a loud gasp and they saw her then the rat walked towards her so she said "please dont hurt me i wont tell i saw you" then the rat said "it is alright do not be scared" but Hana was scared and she screamed then said "you talk? please dont come any closer" however just then Hana felt something come out of her and when she looked she saw it was blood and she knew that something was wrong with her baby then the rat said "i am splinter i can see you are bleeding is there anything i can do to help?" and Hana said "yeah call an ambulance i'm pregnant and something's wrong with the baby" then splinter said "i can do better than that my son is a doctor will you let him examine you?" and Hana said "ok but please will you stay splinter?" and splinter said "if you want me to what is your name?" and Hana said "i'm Hana please get your son my bump really hurts" then splinter said "donatello get over here this young girl is bleeding and she is pregnant" then donny ran over and said "ok please relax and i'll examine you" so Hana laid back a bit and once donny had examined her he said "father she's losing the baby can we take her with us? i want to keep an eye on her for a while" then splinter said to Hana "would you like to come live with us?" and Hana said "yeah i'd love to thank you splinter" then splinter said "come then we will take you to our home" so Hana got up and they took her to their lair.

when she was in their home splinter showed her a room and said "this will be your room please sleep now" then Hana said "thank you splinter i just cant believe i lost my baby" then she went to sleep the next morning Hana woke up and saw splinter by her so she said "splinter why did i lose my baby?" and splinter said "donatello tells me it was because of the shock of seeing us" then Hana said "so if i hadnt seen you guys i'd still be pregnant?" and splinter nodded but Hana didnt mind and she went out for breakfast. later that day Hana was in her room when leonardo walked in and he said "are you alright now Hana?" and Hana said "yeah im fine thanks leo will you have sex with me?" then before Hana got a reply leo had pulled her pants down and he was fucking her then when he was finished she said "oh that was great sex leo" and leo said "i thought you might enjoy it" then he left and Hana laid in bed going over what had just happened. the next day Hana felt really sick but she went down for training however just as splinter said "we will now spar Hana you will be paired with me today" she felt like she had to throw up so she ran out of the dojo to the bathroom and locked the door so no-one would see her being sick however splinter went after her to make her come back to training and when he found the door was locked he knocked and said "Hana come out this minute" and when Hana heard how angry he sounded as soon as she had finished throwing up she unlocked the door and splinter said "you should not just run off from training like that Hana" then Hana opened the door and said "i'm sorry sensei" but then she felt sick again so she ran back in but she didnt have time to lock the door again so when splinter heard the noises coming from the bathroom he walked in and saw Hana throwing up then he said "Hana what is wrong? why are you being sick?" and Hana said "i dont know i felt like this when i woke up but you wanted me down for training so i came" then splinter said "the dojo is no place to be when you feel sick you may finish early for today and will not train again until you feel well enough to" then Hana said "thank you sensei" then splinter said "come you need to sleep you may sleep in my chair for a while" and Hana said "thank you splinter" then she went down and once splinter had made sure she was comfortable he went back to the dojo.

when splinter walked in leo said "where is she dad?" and splinter said "Hana feels sick so i have said she should not be here when she is ill and she is now sleeping" then they trained and when they exited the dojo 1h later Hana was still asleep in splinters chair so he picked her up and took her to his room and laid her in his bed so he could keep an eye on her. when Hana woke up 2h later he said "Hana you are awake" and Hana said "where am i splinter?" and splinter said "you are in my room i brought you here so i could keep an eye on you how do you feel now?" and Hana said "i feel the same as earlier" then splinter said "why dont i have donatello come and examine you just in case it is more than a bug?" and Hana said "would you splinter? i feel so sick" so splinter went to the med lab and said to donny "donatello i want you to come and examine Hana she still feels really sick" and donny said "ok father i will lets go" then they went back to splinters room.

when donny got there he immediately examined Hana then he said "Hana you're pregnant again" and Hana said "oh but i only lost my baby a few days ago" and donny said "it's alright Hana i can keep a better eye on you with this baby" then he left and splinter said "Hana who fathered this baby?" and Hana said "leo had sex with me splinter but please dont say anything he doesnt want anyone else knowing" and splinter said "do not worry i will not say anything if you do not want me to" then Hana left and went for a rest in her room. when Hana was 3months pregnant she went for her scan but while she was waiting for donny to get the machine she felt a pain in her bump so she said "donny help me i think it's happening again please help me i dont want to lose this baby as well" so donny ran over and examined her then he said "Hana the baby is already dead i'm sorry you have to lose this one as well" then Hana said "ok please dont tell anyone yet i'm going to in my own time" then she went to her room.

the next day splinter went to the door and said "Hana will you come down for breakfast please" but when she didnt come out he tried the door and found it was locked so he said "Hana come out here now why are you not coming out?" just then the door opened and he saw Hana's face was streaked with tears so he walked in and said "what is wrong Hana? why have you been crying?" and Hana said "i lost my baby daddy i had another miscarriage" then splinter saw that she was covered in blood so he said "oh Hana when?" and Hana said "yesterday while i was waiting for my scan" then splinter said "that is why you do not wish to come down?" and Hana said "yeah do i have to dad?" and splinter said "does donatello know?" and Hana said "yeah i asked him to let me tell you guys in my own time i'll tell the others later but i want to calm down and clean myself up first" then splinter said "in that case i will not make you come to breakfast i will tell your brothers you are still very tired and wish to sleep more donatello will then know that i know" and Hana said "thank you daddy" then splinter left and Hana went back to sleep.

when splinter went down all the turtles said "where's Hana dad?" and splinter said "she is still very tired so i am letting her sleep more she needs to rest now she is having a baby" and then he looked at donny and donny realised splinter knew as well later that day Hana came down and leo said "there you are Hana we were getting worried about you" and Hana said "guys i need to tell you something dad and donny already know" then leo said "what's wrong Hana?" and Hana said "i had another miscarriage yesterday so i lost my baby" then leo said "oh Hana i'm sorry come here" then he went to her and gave her a a month later Hana went to leo and said "i want to try for a baby again will you fuck me?" and leo said "yeah course" then they fucked and Hana said "thanks leo i know i'm going to get pregnant" then she left and the next week she found out she was pregnant again so she stood in front of her family and said "guys i'm pregnant again i really want this baby i dont know what happened to the other two but this one will be fine" then splinter said "we will all help you with this pregnancy and the child that comes from it" then Hana went for a rest.

4months later Hana was confident this baby would survive so she went to splinter and said "dad i'm so happy this baby has survived this long i think this one is meant to be" then splinter said "you should not get overconfident until the 7th month at least something could still happen" and Hana said "but the other pregnancies ended in the third month this must mean something" then splinter said "yes it may but lets take it one day at a time" but just then Hana felt a cramp so she said "no not again daddy the baby" then splinter saw the pained look on her face and he said "you are losing this child as well arent you?" and Hana nodded so splinter walked out and said "donatello Hana needs you she is losing her child again" so donny ran up and when he saw Hana he said "it's ok Hana once the baby's gone i'll do some tests to see why you keep losing children" then Hana said "thank you donny" then she lay on the floor in pain and splinter sat there comforting her while she lost her third child.

the next day Hana went to the med lab and donny took some blood then he said "this should provide us with an answer in the next few days" then Hana left and 3days later donny walked out of his lab and said "Hana i have your test results back you might want to come to the lab and hear them" so Hana walked into the lab and said "why cant i have children donny?" and donny said "my tests indicate that your parents were related and that has caused your womb to be smaller than it normally should be" then Hana said "so what can be done? will i ever have children?" and donny said "i can do an operation to try and stretch your womb but it may damage it do you want to try it?" and Hana said "yeah anything that could help me have a child" then donny said "ok but i want someone else here to watch you" and Hana said "get dad please he's the one i want with me" so donny called for splinter and when he got there donny said "father Hana is going to have surgery to enlarge her small womb i need you here to keep her calm while i operate" so splinter sat under Hana's head and donny did the operation then he said "i think it's been successful but the only way to tell is for you to get pregnant again" and Hana said "can i have your baby please donny?" and donny said "yeah but not today in a few weeks when you've recovered from your operation" then Hana went to her room for a rest.

2weeks later he looked at her operation site and said "it's healed nicely will you want me to fuck you now?" and Hana said "yeah come on donny" then donny pulled out his penis and fucked her and once he was gone Hana fell asleep. the next day Hana went to donny as she felt sick and he said "you're pregnant again" then Hana walked out and said "guys im having another baby" then splinter said "this is a good thing Hana this child may be the one you are meant to have" then Hana went for a rest. 3months later Hana had her scan and donny said "the baby's fine and your womb is still as large as i made it" then Hana left and told her family however when she was 6months pregnant she was in bed when raph came to her room and said "i dont want you to have this baby" then Hana said "what are you doing raph?" and raph said "i'm going to make sure this child cant live" then he took a sai from his belt and stabbed into her vagina and Hana said "ouch why raph?" and raph said "because now the baby should come out now and die" then he left.

a few hours later just before Hana had her scan she had a pain again so she went to donny and said "donny i think it's happening again" then donny examined her and said "Hana this baby is viable now when it's born we need to get it in an incubator" then Hana said "this baby could live?" and donny nodded so Hana said "i want dad here please" so donny called splinter and when he came he said "what is wrong with Hana?' and donny said "she's in premature labour but this baby is viable to live" then splinter said "it will be alright Hana we are here for you" then Hana said "thank you daddy" then she settled down. 1h later donny said "ok Hana on the next contraction push" so Hana did and 20mins later donny said "it's crowning just a few more pushes" so Hana pushed again and then donny saw the baby had the umbilical cord round it's neck so he put a hand to the baby and pulled the cord from it a bit so it could breathe then he cut the cord and once Hana pushed again the baby came out and cried then donny ran away with the baby and Hana said "is it alright father?" and splinter said "come lets go find out" then he took Hana and helped her to where donny had her baby then he said "donatello how is the child?" and donny said "it should be fine because you came to me when you did" then Hana said "so i have my first child?" and donny nodded but then Hana felt weak and she fainted but splinter caught her then he said "donatello what is wrong with her?"and donny looked at Hana then he said "she's still bleeding father we need to get her lying down and treat her now or she wont live to see her child again" so splinter ran Hana back to the nearest bed and donny quickly examined her then he said "she's been stabbed in her vagina we need to stem the bleeding now or she'll die" then he packed towels against the bleeding wound.

once the wound had stopped bleeding he stitched the wound and said "father i have stopped the blood loss but she has lost a lot of blood she needs a transfusion" then splinter said "i will give blood to help her" so donny took a litre of blood from splinter and started to transfuse it into Hana and 20mins later Hana woke up but splinter was still weak from where he had donated so much blood so he was lying down then he said "Hana you are alright now" then Hana said "yeah i feel fine now father why are you laying down?" and splinter said "i donated some blood to you and it made me feel rather faint so i decided to lay down" then Hana said "thank you dad can i see my baby again yet?" then donny came over and said "yes you can see her but take it easy and let father take you in a wheelchair so you dont start bleeding again" then Hana said "ok thank you donny" so splinter put her in a wheelchair and wheeled her to her baby's incubator then Hana said "she's so tiny i'm going to call her crystal" then splinter said "that is wonderful why crystal?" and Hana said "because a crystal is a precious gem and she's so precious to me" then splinter said "well her name befits her then" and Hana nodded then she said "i want to go tell the others about my baby" so splinter wheeled her out to the living room and when the others saw her leo said "what happened Hana? did you lose your baby again?" as he could see her bump was flatter and Hana said "no she's alive i called her crystal" then leo said "oh when can we see her?" and Hana said "well she's 3months premature so at the minute she's in an incubator so maybe in a few months" then leo said "ok go back to her she needs you" then splinter took Hana back to her baby.

3months later the day crystal should have been born donny weighed her then he said "you can take her to see the others now Hana she's strong enough to leave the med lab now for good" then Hana said "thank you donny" then she took her baby out and said "guys this is crystal my baby" then they all came round and said "awww she's so cute" except for raph who kept quiet. that night when Hana had just fed her baby raph walked in and said "hey Hana sorry about earlier i didnt want to be seen as a softie" then Hana said "it's fine raph i know" but then raph walked over and ripped her knickers off so Hana said "what are you doing raph?" and raph said "im gonna fuck you" then he raped her and left the next day Hana took a pregnancy test as she felt sick and saw she was pregnant but she didnt tell anyone.

3months later she went to raph and said "raph i'm pregnant with your child" then raph said "oh i dont want this child" then Hana said "i dont either can you help me get rid of it?" and raph said "yeah ok tonight ask donny if he can look after crystal for a bit coz you need some fresh air then go to the sewer pipe 2miles away" so Hana did as she was told and when she got there she saw raph there so she said "what will you do raph?" and raph said "i'm gonna do an abortion" and Hana said "what method will you use?' and raph said "i've got a coathanger here i'm just going to slide it into your vagina and use it to pop the amniotic sac" then Hana said "will it hurt?" and raph said "maybe a bit but i've gotten hundreds of girls pregnant and done this to them" then Hana said "ok what happened to them?" and raph said "well i've never managed a successful one yet" then Hana said "ok why not?" and raph said "i never pushed into the sac" then Hana said "just push harder into me please i need to be rid of this baby" then raph said "ok lie on the floor by the pipes" then Hana said "should i take my knickers off?" and raph said "yeah you can but it works better if you lie naked on the floor" so Hana stripped all her clothes off and laid by the pipes.

when hana was lying on the floor raph tied her legs to the pipes and Hana "why do that raph?" and raph said "so you keep your legs open while i do the abortion" then he took out the coathanger and put it by her vagina then he said "are you sure you want this?" and Hana said "yeah just do it raph" so raph shoved the coathanger into her vagina really hard then he said "ok i need to do a scan to see where the tip is" then Hana said "hurry raph it hurts" so raph did the scan and he said "ok i'm right near the sac Hana i just need to give it a hard shove and it will be gone" then Hana said "but the whole coathanger's already in my vagina" then raph said "i'll just put my hand in a bit" then he put his hand in her and shoved the coathanger further into her then Hana cried in pain as she felt and heard a pop then raph pulled out his coathanger and threw it away not seeing that it had lost it's sharp tip then he scanned Hana again and said "the amniotic sac has been punctured you'll lost the baby tonight" and Hana said "thanks raph" then he untied her legs and Hana said "you can feel my vagina again if you want to" so raph put a hand between her legs and slid in a finger and this made Hana so horny then he took out his finger and used it to rub her clitoris and Hana had an orgasm but she didnt know what it was so she said "oh that was great raph what was that?" and raph said "you has your first orgasm now get dressed and go home" so Hana did as raph said but she was in agony all the way home and that night she started bleeding so she stayed on the toilet and the blood flowed from her.

the next morning she had stopped bleeding so she went and fed her baby then went for her breakfast but she was in such pain that she doubled over in agony while she was going to take her plate and wash it so donny ran to her and said "what's wrong Hana?" and Hana said "my womb hurts help me donny" so donny picked her up and ran her to the med lab then he examined her and said "Hana i need to operate but i need you awake so i can tell you what i need to do and you can consent" then Hana said "ok but i want dad here please" so donny got splinter and explained to him what was happening then splinter said "Hana we can treat you better if you tell us what has happened to you to cause the pain" then Hana said "raph raped me 3months ago and last night he forced me to have an abortion" then donny said "how did he do the abortion?" and Hana said "he took me miles away and then he tied me to some pipes naked and shoved a coathanger into my vagina i've been in pain since" then donny said "i think he punctured your womb when he did the abortion Hana if i'm right i'll need to do a hysterectomy" then Hana said "please do what you need to i'm in so much pain" so donny cut into her and when he saw her uterus was punctured in several places he removed it then he closed her up and once she was bandaged he said "Hana no wonder you were in so much pain the sharp tip of the coathanger was still in you and it put several holes in your womb" then Hana said "as long as i'm not in pain i dont care that i cant have anymore children i have one perfect child thats enough for me" then she went to sleep after her operation knowing that she had gotten away with having an abortion.

**the end**


End file.
